Lovesick Revenge: The Lost Chapter
by DanVsFan
Summary: Dan and Danelle gets sucked in a Video Game Console. Now they must fight to survive through The Grid to get back home as they met a strange ally. This is not part of Danelle Mendell's story. Crossover of Dan Vs., Wreck-it Ralph, and Tron Legacy. A Vanillatastic fanfiction
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter One

The Beginning

One day, Dan and Danelle were so thrilled to tell Chris and Elise the news about their wedding plans.

Dan knocked the door, Chris answered.

"Hello Dan and Danelle. Come in"

The two couples went in. But Dan saw Chris smirked. Dan was quiet curious.

"Uh Chris. What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing." Chris answered spoke like evilly.

Dan was really crept out.

Elise walked in.

"Hello Dan and Danelle!" Elise spoke a bit excitedly

Now Dan and Danelle are REALLY crept out.

"Um, Hi Elise" "W-We came here cau-

Elise interrupted before Dan could finish.

"OH Wait why don't we have seat?"

"Uh Okay, sure" Danelle answered awkwardly.

Chris and Elise sat on the couch, while

Dan sat on chair and Danelle sat on his lap and her legs on the other.

Dan spoke "Chris, Elise, we came here cause we-"

We know, you and Danelle are getting married. Elise said surprisingly

Dan and Danelle jumped off the chair and yelled WHAT?! As they were shocked and blushed

Dan: But how did you know?!

"We were at the concert" Chris answered

Elise said, "We have it on tape"

Dan and Danelle's eyes widen.

Elise walked over to the T.V. and played the DVD.

The Television shows Dan singing at the concert.

"Kiss my eyes and lay me tooooo…..sleep"

"If you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, you maniac of a man! Instead of conquering the world with hate,

I want to conquer you with love." she said, kissing him full on, rather lustfully.

(Video End)

Dan: You guys taped my proposal to Danelle!?

Chris: It was all Elise's idea.

Dan looked over at Elise angry while blushing.

"You women and you're perverted filming"

Elise and Danelle both giggled

Chris walked over to Dan placed a hand on his shoulder.

Chris: Way to go Dan. You took a lot guts proposal Danelle in front of the audience.

Dan gave a little smirk.

"Thanks buddy"

Dan walked over to Danelle

And they placed their lips together

Chris: Dan I got something special for you and Danelle

Elise gave a face palm while smiling. She already knows what Chris was talking about.

Chris walked over to the object that was covered by a blue sheet.

"What is that?" Dan asked

Chris responded. "It's something that we haven't played in long time since we were kids."

Chris pulled out the sheet revealing an old Video Game console.

Dan looked at the console and his eyes widen as he stared at the name on top of the game.

TRON

Dan ran over to the console all excitedly.

"Holy Crap Chris! Where did you get this!?"

"From Litwak's Arcade. He sold it to me."

Dan: "He's still there?"

"You know what forget it. I've haven't played this in long time"

Dan pressed the start button. But nothing came up. Until ten seconds, a blue text appeared on the screen.

The blue text read, "Hello Dan"

This sent chill down Dan's spine

Another text showed up. "I've waited for this moment. I'm going to have to put you on the Game Grid"

Dan: "W-What!?

Suddenly, a strange light on the screen blasted straight at Dan and Danelle.

Chris and Elise screamed. DAN! DANELLE!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To The Game Grid

Chapter Two

Welcome To the Game Grid

In The Dark Windy place, Dan had woken up after that laser that blasted him and Danelle.

Dan: W-w-where am I?

Dan: D-HEY WHATS WITH MY CLOTHES!?

Dan was wearing some sort of a suit with strange lights all over it.

"WHAT IS THIS!? STAR WARS!?" Dan yelled in an angry kind of tone.

"Danelle? Danelle!? Where are you!?"

Dan looked around and spotted Danelle running towards him.

"OH SHI-" Before Dan could finish, Danelle jumped and hugged Dan

"Dan! You're Okay!"

D-D-Danelle you're crushing me!

Danelle: Oh! Sorry!

What IS this place? Dan wondered as he looked around.

Dan and Danelle spotted a strange city with weird looking spaceships flying around it.

"Dan. Where are we?" Danelle asked abit frighten.

"I don't know where we are, or whoever lives here. But something tells there aren't friendly" Dan replied with a serious tone.

Dan: "Come on, We gotta find whoever can tell us where are we."

Danelle nodded and grab Dan's arm

Just when they about to take a step, a strange light appeared in front of them.

Dan and Danelle looked up but couldn't see because of the light was blocking their eyes.

The flying object was getting closer, enough for Dan and Danelle to see. Dan remembered that spaceship before.

"Wait a Minute, I seen that before. That's a Recognizer!"

"Awhat!?" Danelle was perplexed

Dan had no time to respond

"Come On! Let's get of here!"

Before they get a chance to run, the spot of the street they were standing on lifted like an elevator

towards the platform on top of the vehicle. People in black bodysuits and helmets with red neon-stripes

approached Dan and Danelle and grabbed them.

"Another Strays"

"Wait! We're not programs!" Dam screamed as he and Danelle were pulled onto the platform and locked into place against some sort of wall.

As they ascended, Dan realized where he was.

"I can't believe it… we're on the Grid…"

A few minutes later, they landed near a dome. Three guys in red stepped onto the platform and analyzed Dan and Danelle locked against the walls

**Thirty Five Minutes Later**

_"All Programs, prepare for Disk Wars"_

The dome's interior was huge. The elevator they had used to enter the dome was actually a disk-shaped structure, with several small "rooms", one for each participant entering the dome. As the elevator stopped, each participant stepped on a separate battlefield-ish stage. The floor seemed to be made of glass, as were the walls. The playing fields were the size of a tennis court.

Dan and Danelle were separated and they had to fight some opponents. Once they rejoin, they have to make a run for it.

_"Combatants 4 and 9, Disk Wars"_

Dan: Alright. Let do this.

**15 Minutes Later**

Dan and Danelle have rejoin try to escape.

"_Combatants 3 and 4, Violation"_

"Snitch" Dan mumbled

This woman doesn't know when to shut up. Does she? Danelle spoke a bit annoyed

Dan and Danelle stopped talking after the annoying announcer again.

"Initiate Final Round. Combatants 3 and 4 versus Rinzler"


	3. Chapter 3: Dan Vs Rinzler

Chapter Three

Dan Vs. Rinzler

"Initiate Final Round. Combatants 3 and 4 versus Rinzler"

Dan and Danelle turned and spotted a program with a helmet.

Danelle: "Uh, is he a power ranger?"

Dan: "Shhh He can us."

**Rinzler's P.O.V.**

I secretly smiled.

Combatant three and Combatant four was mine, but the more I look at them and the closer I stood,

Combatant three told the program, which I heard him said Danelle, to hide and stay away from me.

Then their heads lean closer and their lips proceed.

My guesses those two programs are a couple. It's a shame I had to kill them though.

I pull out my disc and separate it into two. I had to fight this program.

Dan: Wait! TWO!? THAT'S CHEATING!

I heard the program, course I heard his name was Dan, complained trying to do what I did.

I stood there amusing.

I throw a disc and after a few seconds I throw my other as Dan falls to the ground and dodges them. I watch as the program backs up to the wall as my discs come back to me. I catch one as I do a few tricks before catching the other disc. I watch as the program throws his disc at me.

I smile as I jump and turn in the air as his disc glides under me.

I land gracefully as the program was starting to get angry.

That's when I hear a slight noise and see the circle on the wall spinning. I turn and start to run up the wall as the gravity pulls us up. The program, not knowing about it, falls hard against the new floor. I run towards him and jump just as he knocks a hole in the floor. My feet land on each edge of the hole as I start to hold my discs and fight the program up close. He was getting good. He blocked some of my attacks and dodged others. It would be a shame to destroy such a talented, program, who a course has beautiful girl program. That's when she throws her disc at me. I dodged it quickly as I heard her screamed, GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!

She throws her disc again. I lost my discs trying to reflect hers.

She throws it again. I dodge it once again while trying to retrieve my discs.

Danelle: Dan! Are you alright!?

Yeah. I'm fine.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

Who IS that guy!?

Dan looked at Rinzler carefully.

"Wait. He looks familiar."

Dan looks at Rinzler's suit

Dan spots the "T" on Rinzler's chest.

"Strange." "He looks a bit like Tron"

Dan's eyes widen as he hear that name.

"WAIT A MINUTE! THAT **IS** TRON!"

**Rinzler's P.O.V.**

I got back ready to fight again.

I lash my arm out and I thought I hit Dan's arm, but he didn't de-rez, so I guess I didn't. I use my other hand to hit his disc over his chest.

At that moment the gravity switched again and the program fell. As he stood up, I jump at him and land my foot squarely in his chest as we slide across the floor. I raise my disc up to his neck as the crowd cheered and chanted for me to de-rez him.

DAN!

I heard Danelle screamed running towards Dan.

I turned my head towards giving her a glare warning her not to come any closer.

I first I thought she couldn't tell I gave her a glare because of my helmet was covering my face.

But when she backed away, she understood.

I saw tears running down her cheeks.

She grabbed her hands together as she kneels down.

Danelle: "SOB" Please don't kill him.

I heard her begged me not to hurt him. I looked back Dan with sadness on his face.

**Dan's P.O.V.**

"Tron… What have you become?

Tron looked at my wound he cut earlier.

Blood drop trip out of my wound.

Tron looked back at me and said,

"User"

Tron seemed to hesitate to finish me. He put his disks away and helped me up, holding my arm strongly so I wouldn't get away. A few guards ran into the pitch and grabbed Danelle, her disk falling onto the ground.

"Identify yourselves, Programs!"

"**For the last time, we're not programs**!" Danelle shouted up to the VIP suite.

"Identify!" Another voice said.

"I'm Danelle Mendell"

"And I'm Dan Mandel"

Upon hearing Dan's name, the crowd went silent...

"And my name is Dan Mandel!" The man in the couch stood up upon hearing that name. He turned his head towards his henchman.

"Bring him to me." The man said, walking away.


	4. Chapter 4: The Racing Glitch

Chapter Four: The Racing Glitch

(TRG POV)

The rumors are true. Not one but two users are on the Grid. I can't stay here and let them get De-rezzed. They may think I'm a monster but thats not true. Im a racer with a kind heart. They knew back when my game was plugged in, i made friends. I would never hurt them. But after that whole incident. Theyll never forgive. I lost my two brothers, the girl of my dreams, and my best friend. But I know what I have to do. I have to save those Users. What kind of a person would I be if I let them get killed? I won't let that happen. I'm now the protecter of The Grid, just like my best friend. He maybe re-programmed and probably won't remember me. But I have to carry on his duty. Tears streamed down my face. So long old friend. I have Users to save.

**(Sorry about chapter being short. I'm trying to make chapter five longer. So what do you think of my story? Leave your comments in your reviews)**


	5. Chapter 5: Light Cycle Battle!

Chapter Five: Light cycle battle!

Dan and Danelle got ready, even though Dan had no clue as to what was going to happen; he knew that this would be another one of Zxeko's 'Games' like the Disk Wars had been.

"You want to play? I'll play." he said, determination in his eyes. Zxeko smiled underneath his helmet.

Zxeko's team was Zxeko himself, Rinzler and three guards. Dan and Danelle were their opponents.

The announcer approached Zxeko, whispering something to him and presented a box with three bar-like objects in them, no longer than a foot, no thicker than an inch. Zxeko took one. A high pitched click could be heard as the lights on the bar activated. Dan and Danelle were presented one each.

Dan, knowing full well what these were for, couldn't help but giggle a little when Danelle held hers as if a light saber would come out of it.

"What's this? What do I do with this" Danelle asked.

"Umm, Danelle... Not that..." Dan said to Danelle, not knowing both his and Danelle's voice were being broadcast throughout the dome. Laughter arose from the audience.

"SHUT UP OR I'll MANGLE ALL OF YOU!"

Danelle screamed.

The audience went silent. Danelle smirked while Dan chuckled.

Zxeko turned around and jumped, pulling the bar, which apparently was made up of two bars attached to each other, apart. Almost in slow-motion a motorcycle-like vehicle appeared underneath him.

'Whoa, that's a lot flashier than I remember. Dan said. Danelle mentally agreed as she never did played TRON.

The feminine voice that acted as an announcer during the Disk Wars battles sounded through the dome.

'Grid is live. Initiate Light Cycle battle'

The opponent's bikes sped towards them, Dan could barely sidestep to avoid getting run over.

"Danelle! If we rely just on speed we won't stand a chance. Their bikes are probably rigged to be faster than ours. Use the levels!" he said off. Danelle nodded after looking around the field, spotting the different layers of glass floor that seemed to make up a leveled field.

"Pull the bars to activate the Light Cycle. There's a button on the handlebars that activates the walls that appear in the bike's tracks. The purpose of this battle is to knock the enemy off their bikes using the walls, floor, a weapon, anything. There are no rules whatsoever" He quickly explained, Danelle nodded and activating the walls of her bike and accelerating.

"WWWOOOOOOOOO NOW THIS IS AWESOME!" Danelle cheered.

Dan smiled.

"My kind of wife. Now this I can do" he said, smiling. Years of getting revenge on everything, made this probably one of the few games in this world he was good at. And Zxeko was going to know it.

Dan jumped, activating his bike and helmet in one fluid motion. The controls needed some getting used to, but overall the Light Cycle seemed to work the same way as a normal real-world motorcycle. Danelle approached him

"You look like you have done this before" She said, impressed with the amount of skill Dan had with the Light Cycle. "Do you ride a bike?" Dan nodded in confirmation.

"Any plans on getting out of here?" Danelle asked.

"The trick is to blow a hole in the wall like using some sort of a cannon. But there are no cannons here, so the best alternative we have is to have someone crash against a wall. The exploding bike should make a hole in it allowing us to escape.

"The alternative is winning, but since the other team has faster bikes and both Zxeko and Rinzler on their side, that's going to be hard. If we can't make a crack, however, that's the only option we'll have left."

"Let's do this, Dan"

"Yeah. Let's" They fist-bumped and separated, each picking a target, activating the walls and and following their respective victim and starting the battle.

Digital body parts flew through the arena as combatants from Zxeko's team crashed and got derezzed. It was only a matter of minutes before only the prime players from his team were left.

"Well that plan failed miserably." Danelle grumbled.

"Well on the bright side, we killed three programs, and now there are two left which is fair. Dan responded.

"Well I guess you're right. What now?" Danelle asked.

"We only have one option. We have to beat them"

"But that's impossible! We can't beat these two!"

While they were talking with each other, Rinzler had come around, creating a wall right in front of them and crashing them. Luckily, they both survived. Zxeko approached, disk drawn, to finish the job. They both drew their disks and took a stance, ready to slash anything that approached off their bike.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. A large car-sized vehicle crashed into the dome, Zxeko crashing against the wall it left behind, (unfortunately) surviving the crash. The doors to the back seat of the car opened. The driver appeared to be wearing a red neon suit that has a red 'T' on his chest just like TRON. He has a black helmet that was covering his face. But there was also red lines that forming a 'T' on the top of his helmet.

"Are you guys okay?"

Dan and Danelle looked at each other for a second.

'Illegal combatant on the Grid. Illegal combatant on the Grid. Illegal...'

"Uhh…yeah. Thanks man." Dan replied.

The strange program looks over and sees Zxeko getting up.

"You guys stay here. I have to deal with Zxeko."

"W-wait! Who are you?" Dan asked.

"You'll find soon enough…..Dan"

The red program drove off heading towards Zxeko.

"How does he know my name?" Dan asked.

'System Failure. Release Rinzler.'

Dan and Danelle: Uh oh!

**Chris' and Elise's House**

"ELISE WHAT JUST HAPPEN!?" Chris panicked

"I-d-don't… I DON'T KNOW!"

Elise didn't even bother to react. She heads to the television and takes the cable cord and plugs to the back of the game console.

She then turns on the T.V.

Chris and Elise could see some sort of a tournament. It was all black and they could see flashing lights.

But what REALLY caught their attention, was they see Dan and Danelle fighting a bunch of people in red neon suits.

Chris: Wha- What the… What's going on?

**Game Central Station**

"I-I don't get it. What caused her to go into that game!?" The Giant Wrecker asked.

"Ralph. She couldn't go on living without him. She loves him." The Little Fixer explained.

"That doesn't mean she had to commit suicide by going into another game that was about to be unplugged. How could she love that creep after he tried to take over her game and ALMOST TOOK OVER THE ENTIRE ARCADE!?"

Felix sighs. "Ralph. Vanellope couldn't just get over him after he died from the beacon. Besides, after the game reset, the memories have been unlocked. She finally remembers they had been together. She still got the honey glows and she loves him and she never stopped loving him. That's exactly what happened to me when I first met Calhoun."

"*Sighs* I guess you're right." Ralph Replied.

Everybody in Game Central Station kept talking about the incident with Vanellope.

All of sudden they hear a strange loud buzzing sound and a giant holographic video screen appears.

"What the…" Felix responded.

Then the screen shows some sort of a tournament.

"Wait that's Tron's game!" Felix exclaimed.

They then see two people in green neon suits fighting five guards in red.

**Back on the Grid**

Zxeko sees the racing glitch driving towards him.

Game on old friend. Zxeko smirked

Zxeko activated his bike again driving away from the glitch.

But the glitch already caught up to him slamming the vehicle on Zxeko's Cycle.

Zxeko's bike was top of the glitch's vehicle.

The Glitch than opened the doors of the back seat and crawls up to Zxeko.

The glitch than takes out a bar and activates it like a light saber and tries to hit Zxeko with it.

Dan and Danelle took out the five guards and Danelle sees the giant monitor.

"Dan look!" Danelle pointed to the monitor.

Dan turns around and sees the monitor showing the glitch and Zxeko.

Zxeko grabs the bar and tries to pull it away from the glitch but the both of them refuses to let go.

The bar shoots static strait to the glitch.

Everyone watched the battle on the giant monitor. But something was happening to the racing glitch. He was glitching like crazy.

His suit was glitching from black to white back and forth. His helmet that was covering his face kept disappearing and reappearing.

Dan: Dame it I can't see face!

Danelle: Wait. Is that…?

The glitch stopped. Dan could finally see who the glitch is. He was wearing a red and white jumpsuit, he had a white helmet with a red 'T' on it, his face was gray pale, and his eyes and teeth were yellow.

Dan's eyes widen and Danelle's jaw dropped.

Dan: HOLY SHIT! IT'S TURBO!?

Chris: Turbo!?

Everybody in Game Central Station: TURBO!?


End file.
